1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mevalonic acid-producing microorganism. In particular, it relates to a melavonic acid-producing microorganism capable of producing mevalonic acid at a high yield.
It is know that mevalonic acid exists in the form of an acid and in the form of a lactone which may be readily converted into each other. Unless otherwise noted, the term "mevalonic acid" as used herein involves both of these forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mevalonic acid, which was isolated by Wright et al. for the first time [cf. Journal of the American Chemical Society, 78, 5273-5275 (1956)], is known as an important intermediate in the synthesis of various isoprenoids such as cholesterol.
Further, mevalonic acid takes an important role in the metabolism in organisms. For example, it promotes the growth of various microorganisms, animals and/or plants. Therefore it is employed as a growth promoter for microorganisms, animals and plants. Furthermore, mevalonic acid is employed as a precursor for, e.g., pyrethroid agricultural chemicals, ubiquinone (respi-coenzyme Q), dolichol (glycoprotein synthsizing factor) and fat-soluble vitamins.
Synthetic racemic mevalonic acid has been used for these studies, since natural (R-form) mevalonic acid is hardly available.
There is no method whereby natural mevalonic acid can be produced at a satisfactory yield by using a microorganism such as Saccharomycopsis fibuligera.